


Just a shower

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll shower with you,” Eames says. “Like the t-shirt says, save water.”</p><p>(Age difference - Eames 16, Arthur 30)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a shower

The thing with Arthur, Eames thinks, is that while it takes him forever to get ready it doesn’t take him very long at all to get undressed. Three-piece suit to naked in three seconds, blink and you’ll miss it.

Not that he minds. Naked Arthur is possibly more delicious than clothed Arthur, if such a thing is possible. Best when he’s getting undressed for sex, because the clothes stay on the floor until he’s sated. If it’s naked for a shower – like now – then there’s the whole putting-everything-away thing that drives Eames mad. He wonders what Arthur was like at his age, whether he threw his clothes in a careless pile on the floor too. There’s a problem imagining Arthur as a sixteen year old though, it doesn’t compute. Eames isn’t sure Arthur was ever sixteen.

“After my shower we can go down to that restaurant you’ve been talking about,” Arthur says, fully naked and folding his trousers carefully before putting them in the washing basket.

Why fold them when you’re putting them in the washing basket? What the bloody hell is the point?

“Yeah. Sounds good.” One good thing about Arthur’s everything-in-its-place fixation is that he gets more time to stare at naked-Arthur. And if that equals instant hard-on for Eames, then that just means Arthur’s going to have to do something about it. It’s his fault after all.

He stands and strips, purposely letting his clothes fall carelessly to the floor. He grins at Arthur.

Arthur is doing his very best to look stern but Eames can see the smile in his eyes.

“I’ll shower with you,” Eames says. “Like the t-shirt says, save water.”

“Right,” Arthur says, unleashing his smile. “Just a shower.”

“Just a shower.”

They wash each other’s hair, soap each other up. And if they make each other come while they’re at it – it’s still just a shower.


End file.
